Wanted
by SamCheyenne
Summary: Alex is an old friend of Sookie's who moves back to Bon Temps, she really doesn't like vampires for personal reasons, but what happens when she has to rely on them to save her life?
1. Chapter 1

I had needed a change. Who would have thought that change would take me from the bustling city of Nashville, Tennessee to the backwoods, boondocks, Podunk town of Bon Temps, Louisiana? Granted I was born and raised in Bon Temps, but I had spent the last few years in Tennessee. A lot had been going on in my life, the major event being that one of my best friends had been murdered. I had to get out of Nashville, everything reminded me of Olivia and I couldn't take it any longer. I called up my closest childhood friend Sookie Stackhouse and we talked for hours on the phone. I told her a good bit of what had been going on in my life and she told me several things about hers, including her vampire boyfriend Bill, her shape shifter boss Sam, and a werewolf friend name Alcide. Growing up I knew Sookie was "special" in the fact she could hear people's thoughts, but never had imagined all the different supernatural beings (or as the magazines referred to them as Supes) that roamed the world among us. I could handle just about anything, but vampires not so much; I hate vampires for personal reasons, so I was going to have to be on my best behavior around Bill, because Sookie practically begged me to come move in her Gran's old house with her and Tara. I couldn't refuse that offer; after all it would do me some good to change my surroundings.

"ALEX!" I heard her squeal my name before I even stepped off the bus.

Sookie had me wrapped up in her arms the moment my feet hit the pavement, "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Sook," I gave in wrapped my arms around her tight.

The two of us stood there for a moment wrapped up in each other's arms, in the middle of the sidewalk.

Sookie was the first to pull back at arm's length and look at me, "Welcome home."

"I'm glad to be home," I forced a small grin.

I really was glad to be home.

"Look at you," I said smiling, "You're hair is so long, I love it!"

Sookie laughed, "Well I can't say the same about you."

She playfully tousled the short spikes that make up the back of my hair, "Where'd your hair go?"

"I couldn't stand it anymore, so chopped it all off," I commented with a smile.

I originally started with an A frame bob cut on my black hair, then left the front long around my face and spiked out the back, it was much easier to fix.

"Well I love it, it really suits you," my friend smiled, "Come on let's get you settled in."

We drove out to the old farmhouse that still looked exactly as I remembered it.

"Bill just lives across through there," Sookie commented pointing out towards the pines.

I knew there was an old cemetery out there, so I couldn't help but ask, "In the cemetery?"

"Oh gosh no," she laughed, "He fixed up the old Compton place."

Sookie helped me carry all of my bags in the house and was giddy in helping me unpack my belongings.

"I have never seen so much jewelry in my life," she commented as she began pulling out the various department store bags I had carefully organized my jewelry collection in.

"Wait till you see the shoes," I grinned, "I have a major shopping problem."

As we put away all my clothes and Sookie labeled different outfits with names she thought suited them. One flowered dress with matching brown belt was the country chic look. One solid tight fitting dress with heels to match was the Holly Golightly look, this one I loved because I love Audrey Hepburn. Another silky top with dark worn jeans was the rocker chick look. We joked and laughed for a couple hours as we got all of my belongings settled.

"Is this Olivia?" Sookie asked solemnly as she pulled out a framed picture.

The picture portrayed me and another girl with long reddish hair, "Yea."

I watched as Sookie sat the picture up on top of my dresser, "I'm so sorry Lex."

She walked over to the bed where I was sitting going through the last of the jewelry. She bent over to give me another hug. "Thanks Sook."

The sounds of gravel flying had both of us jump and walk over to the window.

"Looks like Jason's here," she said more cheerfully, "I told him you would be home today."

I watched as Sookie took off out of the bedroom to greet her brother.

Jason Stackhouse, one of the best looking guys in Bon Temps when we were in school. Lucky for me I got to see him just about every day, unfortunately he considered me his little sister. He had known me since I was 5, so who could blame him?

I started down the stairs and could hear Jason from the kitchen, "Well where is she?"

"Right here," I stated as I turned the corner.  
>Jason stood there for a second taking me in, "Wow Lex, you look great…you haven't grown much…I mean you have grown a lot…I mean…"<p>

I held up my hand to stop the blabbering, "I'm still a midget, I know Jason."

I look up to a lot of people, not out of respect, but because I only stand 5 foot.

Jason crossed the kitchen and wrapped me up in his arms, picking me up off the floor.

"You know what I mean," he said, "You look great Lex."

I dangled in the air for a moment hugging him back with my face buried in his shoulder, '_Lord he smells so good'_ I thought to myself '_A mixture of dirt, cologne, sun tanned skin, an all-man kind of smell.'_

I heard Sookie snicker and at that moment remembered my friend's special gift.

"Sookie some privacy please," I stated as Jason set me back on my feet.

"Sorry, sorry, I have to get used to tuning you out again," she responded still grinning.

Jason looked between the two of us a little confused for a minute, and then just let it go with a wave of his hand.

"Whatever," he began, "Look Lex, what do you say you and I go grab something to eat tonight at Merlotte's? Sook and Tara are working and I know Tara's probably dying to see you."

"Sure, I'll finish getting settled and just ride with Sookie and meet you there?" I was not going out to eat in jogging pants and a t-shirt.

"Sounds great," he flashed his golden boy smile, "See you there."

He waved to Sookie as he walked out the door.

I leaned against the fridge and crossed my arms staring at my friend standing by the sink. All Sookie could do was burst out laughing.

"An all-man kind of smell," she reiterated my thoughts, "You still have a thing for my brother."

"No I don't," I sounded like a twelve year old, "I just missed him is all; and he did smell good thank you very much."

"Well," she grinned slightly, "his thoughts weren't very brotherly if you catch my drift."

Something had changed my friend Sookie; she wasn't quite the quiet and naïve girl I had left here to move to Nashville. I wasn't sure what had happened, and I wasn't sure if I even wanted to know what all she'd been through.

Although, the thought that Jason did see me as more than just a kid sister did give me incentive to dress up a bit more for my casual dinner at Merlotte's. I decided on some dark faded jeans and a white peasant top with some brown corkscrew heels.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlotte's was your typical small town bar filled on one end with pool tables and a dart board, while the rest was lined with booths, tables and chairs. The bar itself was not as big as the one I had become used to working behind. The Lotus was an extravagant bar in downtown Nashville just a block past the famous Tootsies. I played bartender there on the weekends to make some extra cash. I had actually became pretty good at it, the nightlife crowd was definitely more my scene; serving out shots to good looking guys, dancing on the bar with all the touristy girls in there cowgirl boots, blue jean shorts and plaid button up shirts.

I sighed a little as I watched as the owner Sam Merlotte poured a patron a shot; I missed being behind the bar already.

"Jason's over there," Sookie, who had walked in behind me, whispered in my ear.

I glance to the left side of the bar and saw Jason sitting alone in a booth. T-shirt, blue jeans, and work boots, classic Jason attire, but it suited him way more than he could ever imagine.

"Lex!" he called out once he caught a glimpse of me and Sookie and waved us over.

"Sookie, you going to join us?" he asked as we approached the table.

"Well of course not," she responded sweetly, "but I do want to take Alex to meet Sam, and find Tara."

"I'm right here," I heard her squeal behind me, "Lexie!"

Tara about knocked me to the ground when she ran into me to wrap me up in a hug, "Oh I've missed you!"

"Missed you too Tara Bell" I squeezed her back and smile when she pulled back to look at me.

"Aww, I haven't been called that in years," she said quietly, "Let's not make a habit of it."

She playfully slugged me in the arm, "You look amazing Lexie. Nashville definitely treated you right."

"Thanks, you look beautiful as always," I hugged her again, everything was starting to feel more and more like home.

"Well, look at what the cat done drug up in here," that voice could only belong to one person.

"Hey Lafayette," I turned to smile at the bar's cook.

"Shew girl, you lookin' all kinds of hot up in here," he fanned himself with his dishrag.

"Thank you. Might I add you're looking pretty good yourself," I added as he gave me a quick hug.

"Yea well, I do what I do," he responded with a smile.

"Don't mean to break up the party, but Lafayette we have orders piling up," Sam stated as he approached us.

"You know I need a raise," Lafayette started as he walked back toward the kitchen, "I am the best cook you got." 

Sam just smiled and shook his head as he turned back to us.

"Sam, this is our dear old friend, Alex," Sookie began the introductions, "Alex this is our boss, Sam Merlotte."

Sam took my hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice meet you too," I smiled back at him.

Sookie was right, he is good looking. I don't really remember any cute men in Bon Temps when I left, well except for Jason.

"Alex here," Sookie began with a smile as she put her arm around me, "is a bartender also. She just moved down from Nashville. So if you ever find yourself shorthanded…"

"I know just who to call," Sam stated, "I will keep that in mind, but right now it's me and Tara and we should probably get back to work, it was very nice to meet you again."

He smiled back at me as he and Tara walked off toward the bar.

"Well, what can I get you two to drink?" Sookie asked pulling out her notepad from her apron as I slid in the booth across from Jason.

"I'll take a beer Sook," Jason said, "What you want Lex?"

"Beer is fine." I responded with a smile.

"Coming right up," she said with a big grin and headed off towards the bar.

"So, what's good to eat here?" I questioned, trying to make conversation. I couldn't believe how nervous I actually was.

"Oh anything," he started, "Burgers are the best though."

"Well, I will have to see about that," I responded playfully.

"It's good to have you back Lex," Jason said sincerely, as he reached across and put his hand over mine.

"It's good to be back," I smiled and moved my other hand over on top of his.

"Ok," Sookie's interruption startled us both, "One for you, and one for you." 

She placed a bottle in front of Jason and myself, "Decided yet on what you want to eat?"

Jason ordered the burger and fries, so I did the same. While we ate our food we talked and laughed over old times.

"You remember Alan Bishop?" Jason asked.

I choked a little on the sip of beer I had just took, "Oh man, Alan Bishop? Really? Last thing I remember about him was he called me a slut, because I wouldn't sleep with him after prom senior year."

"I was there that night, you were staying the night with Sookie. He brought you back to Gran's house, I was inside watching TV, when I heard you scream," Jason stated.

"Yea, he was trying to get with me and wouldn't let me out of the car," I began, "I screamed and the next thing I knew you were dragging Alan out of the car and you were on top of him pounding his face in the ground."

"He was always a pussy," Jason took another sip of his beer.

"You left him pretty messed up," I said with a smile, "He was bleeding from his nose and forehead all over his tux and as he got in the car I remember him yelling out the window that I was slut as he drove off. You were pretty tore up that night."

"I felt responsible for you, wasn't no one every going to hurt you or Sookie or Tara as long as I was around," he responded.

I flashed back in my mind to that night in front of Gran's house. Jason walked up to still huffing for air after beating the life out of Alan.

"You ok Lex?" he questioned, looking me over.

"Yea, I'm fine I think, just shook up a little," I answered as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Thanks Jayce, I love you," I stated into his shoulder.

"Love you too Lex," he said as he rested his head on top of my head.

I looked across the table at the man in front of me and grinned a little, "Guess it's nice to have a big brother."

Jason looked down and moved a fry across his plate, "I wouldn't use that term, I was just always there for you, still am."

Just then I watched a dark haired man rush into the bar and over to Sookie. The conversation they were having looked very serious and then both Sookie and he glanced in my direction.

"Oh, there's Bill, Sookie's boyfriend," Jason said casually.

Both Sookie and Bill approached our table, Sookie spoke first, "Alex we have a problem."

"What?" I asked, slightly concerned with her scared expression.

"Do you know of a Matthew Smith?" Bill questioned quietly.

I lost my breath for a moment and I couldn't move, "Yes," I finally choked out.

"We need to go now," Bill said and reached for my hand.

His cold fingers clasped over mine and I jerked back and said without thinking, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Alex!" Sookie was shocked at my rudeness.

"What's going on?" Jason questioned.

"I don't have time to explain, Jason trust me, I just need to get her out of here and somewhere safe," the vampire responded to him, then turned to face me, "Alex, you have to trust me."

"Please Alex," Sookie begged.

Bill offered his hand to me again; I glanced at it then at the fearful look in Sookie's eyes and thought,

_I don't like this one bit, if something happens to me I'm holding you personally responsible, because you let some vampire run off with me._

"Alex, Bill's one of the good vampires, you can trust him. I do," she answered my thoughts out loud, which I noticed slightly confused Jason.

I took Bill's hand and next thing I knew I was in the passenger seat of a car flying down the highway with Bill behind the driver's seat.  
>"How do you know Matthew Smith?" he asked quietly.<p>

I didn't want to relive that night, but something was going on and I decided it was best to be truthful with him, even if Bill was a blood sucking vampire.

"About a month ago, my friend Olivia and I drove out to Memphis to this nightclub. We were having a good time, drinking, meeting new people, and then he came in the club. He kept trying to make conversation with us, but we could tell something was off so we tried to avoid him. Next thing I know, Olivia is gone and I go off to look for her. He had her in the bathroom; it was too late when I got to her. I saw the fang marks on her neck, he had killed her and he was laughing hysterically. I screamed when I watched her body fall to the floor. Then he was on me," tears were streaming down my face at this point.

Bill looked over at me sympathetically, he reached over and took my hand in his, "And then what?"

I glanced up at him, and realized he was definitely different from what I had envisioned vampires to be like. I could tell why Sookie had feelings for him; he seemed very sincere and honest.

"He never bit me; he just toyed with me, making me look at Olivia's body. Then he forced me to swallow some of his blood, but before he left he told me that he would come back for me, it didn't matter where I ran away to, he would be able to find me. I don't know what that means?"

"It's in the blood," Bill began, "once you ingested his blood it created a bond between you and him. He can find you whenever he wants. It would also cause you to have dreams about him."

I wiped the tears away from my eyes and started shaking my head, "I knew there had to be an explanation for those damn dreams."

I looked up out the windshield at the road and saw a sign that read 'Shreveport 1 mile'.

"Where are we going?" I questioned looking over to Bill.

"I have an associate in Shreveport who owes me a favor," he responded casually, "I think we could use his help."

Bill parked the car outside a nightclub called 'Fangtasia'.


	3. Chapter 3

I followed my new vampire companion inside the club, as we hurried through the crowd of people to the back of the building, I couldn't help but notice that this place with its blood red paint and black furniture would be exactly how I would picture a vampire bar.

Bill had me wait in what I assumed to be his 'associates' office. I was nervous there was no denying that fact, whatever was going on wasn't good. I stared around the room trying to occupy my mind, there was a shelf on the wall across from me stacked with t-shirts sporting the 'Fangtasia' logo. I noticed a half empty bottle of Southern Comfort sitting on the desk at the end of the room.

'What the hell?' I thought to myself as I stood up and walked over to the desk. 

I picked up the half empty bottle of amber liquid and smiled half heartedly at the label as I twisted off the cap, "Olivia always said a little Southern Comfort makes everything better."

I turned the bottle up and let the liquid burn its way down my throat. As I twisted the top back on the bottle, the door to the office was flung open. The sudden movement made me jump, causing me to lose my half hearted grip on the bottle of liquor and I watched as it shattered upon impact against the floor.

"Get a towel," I heard him order and looked up to see if he was speaking to me.

He wasn't, the tall blonde man at the door was ordering a beautiful woman beside him to retrieve a towel. Bill moved inside the office and walked over toward the desk.

"I was going to finish that bottle," the blonde man said sarcastically from the door.

"I'm so sorry," I began apologizing as I knelt down to pick up the shards of glass.

"Alexis stop you're going to…" Bill tried to warn me, but it was too late.

I looked down to the palm of my right hand and winced as the blood starting pouring out.

"Shit!" was all I could say, but continued the thought in my head, 'I bleeding in a room with vampires. Great, just great.'

"Don't look so scared," the blonde man laughed a little as he moved over to his desk, "We're not sharks, it's not as if we start a feeding frenzy at the sight of blood. Come here."

I don't like being ordered around, but it was a vampire and I really didn't feel like arguing at the moment. I stood up and watched as Bill carefully continued to pick up the shards of glass.

I walked over to the tall vampire who was now sitting n the edge of his desk.

"Sit," he said and pointed to the chair behind his desk.

I felt like a child as I sat down, he leaned over and grabbed the chair arms and pulled the chair closer to him. He took my bleeding hand in his right hand and reached his left hand up to his mouth. I watched as he literally flicked his fangs out, making me flinch a little. He punctured his index finger with one fang, then retracted them. He took his bleeding index finger and rubbed it across the cut on my palm.

'GROSSSS!' I thought to myself, as the cut on my arm burned like someone just poured boiling water on it.

"Here," I heard a woman huff at the man in front of me.

I watched as the woman ordered to get towels handed the vampire one, then handed the rest to Bill who was still picking up glass. He took the towel and wiped away the excess blood from my hand.

It was then that I noticed my palm had healed completely, there was no evidence I had cut myself 10 seconds ago.

"Now, Miss Nash," the blonde addressed me, "Mr. Compton here has informed me of the delicate situation you have found yourself in."

Bill and the woman had disposed of my previous accident and was now standing around the desk looking at me.

"I still don't know what kind of situation I've got myself into," I stated a look of confusion on my face, "Who are you?"

"Sheriff of Area 5, Eric Northman," he introduced himself then pointed to the woman, "this is my protégé Pam."

The woman gave me a fake sarcastic smile.

"Matthew Smith is just the kind of vampire we are trying to keep out of the public eye. He doesn't mind killing humans, he enjoys it in fact. I guess you could call him a vampire serial killer," Bill began to explain to me.

"He forces his victims to drink his blood, then hunts them down like animals," Eric interrupted, "As long as his blood is in your system he can find you no matter where you go."

"How do I get his blood out of my system?" I questioned, afraid of the answer.

"Well, you would have to first have some of your blood extracted, then ingest blood from another vampire in order to cancel out Smith's blood in your system," Bill answered me sincerely, "That's why I brought you here, Eric's older than me, his blood would be far more powerful."

"Whoa," Eric intervened, "My blood, I thought you were doing it?"

"No, you're much older, it would be more effective," Bill responded calmly.

"Afraid Miss Stackhouse would be jealous," Eric said snidely.

"That has nothing to do with it," he stated.

"Boys!" Pam interrupted, "If you two are done with your pissing contest, can we get a move on with this? We have customers out front and Eric has a job to do."

"Wait a damn minute!" I was slightly fed up, given the circumstances. The two men in front of me turned to look at me in shock, "1st off, no one's biting me, 2nd there has to be a better way of getting out of this than me becoming someone's dinner."

"Well," Eric began as he moved toward the door, "it's obvious she doesn't want our help, good luck Bill."

"Eric wait," Bill said, then cast a stern 'You better get in line' look toward me, "Although it is the best alternative to her situation, maybe there is another way to keep her just out of Smith's reach."

The tall man stopped at the door and tilted his head back to look at us, "You mean?" 

"But it has to be within reason Eric, she is Sookie's friend," Bill began, and I suddenly had cold chills run down my spine, "I've already claimed one, but as far as I'm aware you don't currently have one."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I began to protest again, but Bill silenced me with that damn stern glare again.

Eric closed the office door behind him and approached Bill with a slight smirk on his face, "It has been a while."

"Like I said, the claim is all I'm asking for Eric," Bill stated, "if nothing else do it for Sookie."

"With pleasure," the blonde said inching closer to me until his face was within inches of mine.

Unfortunately for me, I should have just let him bite me, because the next phrase Eric breathed into my face I would soon realize could be worse than being bitten, "Alexis Nash, you are mine!"

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Sookie's yell was so harsh even Bill flinched a little.

"Sookie," Bill said in a soothing tone, "It was the only option." 

"Bull shit!" I jumped up from the couch to stand beside Sookie, "If you had given me the choice of being bitten or belonging to a vampire, I would have taken the 1st option."

"You didn't want the 1st option," Bill retorted back at me.

"I didn't know what the other option was at that point!" I was beyond furious.

"Look," Jason stepped between Sookie and Bill, holding both his hands up trying to calm the situation, "can't we just go to Fangtasia, have Eric take back what he said and that be the end of it."

"It's not that simple," Bill began, "Smith's too close, right now even trying to overpower his blood could be useless. I was afraid of that when I took her to Fangtasia. I was grasping at straws and hoping Eric would lend his help, for Sookie's sake."

I sat back down on the couch, putting my head in my hands. I felt Sookie sit down beside me and put one arm around my back, "Bill if anything happens to her, I'm holding you responsible."

"I completely understand," he said solemnly, "Alex, please get your things, we have to go."

I threw some essentials in an overnight bag and Jason met me at the bottom of the stairs. He wrapped me up in his arms and held me tightly. I hugged back as tight as I could, then breathed into his ear, "I'll be fine Jayce."

I kissed him on the cheek as he set me back down on the floor, then said, "Sook's got my number, text me yours."

"I will," he responded, then kissed me on the forehead, "Be careful Lex."

Bill opened the front door and Sookie wrapped her arms around me, "If you need anything call me."

"I will," I said quietly, "I'm sure I'll be fine."

As I walked out the front door, I heard Bill say to Sookie, "She will be fine, I promise."

'_I hope he's right,' _I thought to myself and heard Sookie utter quietly, "He is, don't worry."


	4. Chapter 4

"We're almost there," Bill said reassuringly, as he turned onto a small gravel road.

"Eric lives back in the middle of nowhere?" I questioned noticing the gravel road was getting narrower and there weren't any other houses I could see.

"Eric likes his privacy," he responded, "I'm surprised you're getting to stay here instead of Fangtasia."

As we took the last curve, Eric's house came into view. A huge plantation style home with massive columns all the way around, I loved it, but it did look like a place a vampire would live. Old homes like this one were either dilapidated and torn down or refurbished and turned into museums.

I climbed out from Bill's car as he grabbed by bag from the backseat, all I could do was stare as I tried to take in the scenery. I felt the vampire's cold hand gently touch my elbow.

"If you need anything, you can reach me here," Bill said quietly handing me a slip of paper.

"Oh, ok," I stuffed the paper down into the back pocket of my jeans, and gave me a slight smile, "Thanks Bill."

I followed alongside the dark headed man and as we approached the door, it automatically swung open and there stood Northman.

"I was beginning to wonder where you were," he said, slightly cold as the two of us walked into the foyer.

"It will be dawn soon," Bill began as he set my bag in the floor, "What do you plan on doing with her during the day? You won't be able to protect her in the daylight and I don't think Smith is smart enough to turn to werewolves for help, but I've been trying to think of every possible scenario."

"Bill," Eric interrupted, "Let me worry about my human, shall we? My promise to you or actually, my promise to Sookie is that nothing will happen to her. Now, if you don't mind, I'm sure Miss Nash here would like to get settled in."

Bill looked pissed at the tone in which Eric had spoke to him. I could tell he was a little jealous of how Eric spoke of Sookie, if I was around long enough their little love triangle might be more interesting than a daytime soap opera.

"Alex, don't hesitate to call," Bill said kindly toward me with a smile, "I'll see you soon."

"Ok, thanks again," I couldn't help but smile back, he seemed to be truly a sweet guy, vampire or not.

"Goodbye Bill," Eric said way too cheerfully, and I could hear a low growl come from the dark headed vampire who was walking down the steps.

Eric closed the front door and I noticed he locked both deadbolts.

"Welcome to my home," Eric said nonchalantly as he picked up my bag, "follow me and I'll show you to your room."

I followed him up the stairs and we stopped at the first door on the right, I was amazed with the room immediately. In the middle of the room, with two huge bay windows on either side was a huge canopy bed, just like I had always envisioned having one day. The colors were deep red with gold accents, the windows were heavily covered with the darker fabric, and I supposed it was to limit the amount of light allowed in. In one corner was a pretty gold fabric chaise lounge and small table with a lamp and a few books, in the other corner was chest of drawers and on the wall opposite the bed was huge flat screen mounted to the wall itself.

"Those double doors lead to the closet," Eric pointed across the room to the right, and then turned to point to the left, "and those doors lead to the bathroom."

"Wow," I couldn't hold it in any longer, and I walked over to feel the silk bed sheets, "this is amazing."

"You should have everything you need," Eric continued as if I hadn't even spoke, "Downstairs is the living room, kitchen, dining hall, study, etc. I made sure to have the kitchen stocked, so there is food down there; I hope you find everything to your satisfaction. If there is something you want or need, just make a list and I will have Pam go out tomorrow night and pick them up."

"Ok, no problem," I said, "Any rules I need to know about before you go to bed for the day?"

"Don't break anything," he responded sternly, "some of the things you see are really old, not something you can run down to Target and replace."

"Don't break anything," I repeated nodding my head, "I think I can handle that."

Eric turned to head for the door, "If there isn't anything else, I'm going to ground. I know you must be exhausted as well."

"Eric," I said quietly, as he opened the door, "I just want to thank you."

The vampire turned his head to face me and I continued, "I mean, I know you don't know me and the only reason I'm here is because you're friends with Sookie, but I really appreciate all you're doing."

I thought I saw softness in his eyes as he smiled slightly and said, "Don't mention it. Get some rest dear."

As he closed the door behind him, I tossed my bag onto the lounge and started digging for something to sleep in, I pulled out my usual baggy t shirt and cotton shorts. I went into the bathroom to take a shower and noticed something dark red sitting on the vanity with a note on top of it that read _Alexis_. I flipped open the note, _A gift. –Eric_ was all it read. I sat the note to the side and gently unfolded a dark red silk robe and matching nightgown. I smiled and shook my head as I noticed the tag read 'La Fee Verte', and I knew immediately this was definitely real silk. He had taste, I could give him that much. After I showered, I found a blow dryer under the sink and dried my hair down straight. I noticed the nightgown and robe fit me perfectly and didn't know whether to find it creepy or flattering that he had sized me up. I turned off the lights and settled into the huge bed, my head had no more than touched the pillow and I was out like a light.

When I woke up, I felt as if I had slept the whole day away. I climbed out of bed and pulled my new robe on. I checked my phone on the chest of drawers on my way to the bathroom and noted that it was only 10AM; I had slept 5 hours. I brushed my teeth and finished unpacking my make-up and hair products. I pulled the top of my hair back and made a small "poof", letting my sides hang down slightly curving into my face, and then sprayed some gel into the back and ran my fingers through it to spike it up.

Then I decided to wander downstairs and find something for breakfast before getting dressed for the day. As I turned at the bottom of the stairs, the smell of bacon and eggs filled my nose.

'Who the hell is cooking?' I thought to myself as I let the smell lead me to the kitchen area.

I walked in and saw a tall dark haired man standing in front of the stove, his back towards me. He was wearing a black t shirt, dark jeans, and work boots. Behind him on the bar I noticed was a plate with bacon, another plate with eggs (over easy), and another plate topped with biscuits. He turned from the stove with a skillet in hand to place another egg on the already overflowing plate, and jumped at the sight of me in the doorway.

"Oh, sorry," he said with a smile, and I noticed his hair was slightly shaggy and his facial hair was very clean cut and outlined what Olivia would call, 'A magnificent jaw line.'

"No, I smelled food and didn't know anyone was here," I said quickly with a grin as I tightened the belt up a little more on the robe wishing I had put clothes on.

"Well, I took it upon myself to cook breakfast," he smiled as he placed the skillet back on the stove and switched the knob to off.

He grabbed a towel from the bar and wiped his hands as he approached me, "You must be Sookie's friend Alex."

He extended his hand and I carefully reached out to take it and said slowly, "That would be me."

"Nice to meet you Alex, I'm Alcide," he gently shook my hand then waved his hand toward the bar, "Hope you like your eggs over easy."

"Of course I do," I walked over and climbed up onto the barstool then continued with a smirk, "Not every day a good looking man cooks me breakfast, you won't hear any complaints from me."

"Well, it's not every day I get to cook breakfast for a beautiful stranger," he said sweetly and smiled.

Alcide placed a plate in front of me, then asked, "Milk or orange juice?"

"Milk," I responded as I took a bite of bacon, "Don't take this the wrong way, but what exactly are you doing here?"

"Well, Eric asked me to come over during the day," he began, "He told me about what's going on and he doesn't know if this vampire guy has other friends, like a human or werewolf."

"That makes sense," I responded, "What better to fight off a werewolf, than a werewolf?"

"So you know?" he looked a little surprised.

"Yea, Sookie's mentioned you a time or two," I said with a smile, "although, I must say, you exceeded my expectations."

He gave a flirtatious smile, "You trying to say I'm better looking than what you imagined?"

"Oh no, that's not what I meant," I smirked as I nudged my eggs with my fork, "I meant that these are possibly the best eggs I've ever tasted."


End file.
